Many communication systems require appropriate coupling of the antenna to the receiver and transmitter hardware. One reason, may be a need to match impedances between the transmitter and/or the receiver and the antenna. Impedance matching may attempt to equalize the output impedance at the antenna to the input impedance of the system that may be connected to the antenna. By matching the impedance, the power transfer from and to the antenna may be maximized and reflections due to impedance mismatch may be reduced. In some instances, matching impedances may be undesirable though. For example, an antenna coupled to a high impedance load may provide better voltage transfer while the high impedance may lower the loading of the antenna. In some cases, this may be referred to as impedance bridging. In most cases, however, suitable impedance matching may be desirable and may require some type of a matching network between antenna and the receiver and/or transmitter.
In many modern radio frequency communication systems, mobile communication terminals are increasingly miniaturized and it may become increasingly important to provide matching circuitry with a reduced number of limited-size components. For implementations of matching circuits on circuit boards, it may be particularly desirable to reduce the number of required system components.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.